


Letters To My Love

by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I promise you i actually managed fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, M/M, Major Character Injury, don't worry about that one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness/pseuds/BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has been told his boyfriend has been shot while on the front line. Without being able to visit John, halfway across the world, he decides to write some letters to help nurse John back to health.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So the chapters for this will be short but will be updated quickly

**My dearest Laurens,**

**The letter came in from your command today. Tell your commander he has terrible grammar and he could really use an aide. Don’t you dare tell him that I’m for hire. Washington would kill me for even suggesting it. Anyway, I know about the accident, about the gunshot. I know you won’t be coming home for a while and that’s fine. I’ll press you to do what you always tell me to do; look after myself first. Conquering the world can come later.**

**I also understand that a return to any letter I write is unlikely, no matter, I’ll continue sending them. It helps, as it always has. Something quite magical happens when I am let lose upon a keyboard or am given a pen. Everything else can just slip away as I think only of what I need to tell you, my thoughts fall into order for what seems to be the first time in my life and my words work in such a magical way. My height has always left much to the imagination as my speeches go and I am under no illusions there.**

**Do you remember the first time you heard me speak? I stood on stage so nervous for a moment, my only saving grace was seeing you in the audience. You’re my saving grace on a lot of days. That day I saw something come alive in your eyes, something I wanted to see again and again until the day I die.**

**I never want to forget that day, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to. That day I saw you for the very first time. I don’t quite remember what I said but what I do remember was that it wasn’t quite polite. Who even was that? I don’t remember. If you can remember please send a letter to remind me who it was.**

**I don’t remember storming the stage or grabbing that microphone. I don’t even remember what kind of bullshit that guy was spouting. I remember Lafayette pulling me back down from the stage, Hercules trying desperately to not get me court martialled. Then you were there. You laughed so gently, called me a lion and then Lafayette started using that fucking nickname that you all know I hate.**

**But in that one moment your smile was my everything, you were my everything. It was as if Earth stopped moving just so I could touch you, just so I could hold you for a moment as you dragged me out of that room. For that moment you were my universe and you’ve never stopped being that for me. I am willing to give anything to have you by my side. You know patience is not one of my virtues but I digress. For you, I’d change any and everything about myself.**

**I’m waiting for you, waiting for you always.**

**Your petite lion,**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**P.S. Don’t overstress yourself. I’d love to hear from you but it’s not something I need, not like you need rest or recuperation. I can survive just fine with my laptop and a bit of extra work from Washington.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone remember this fucking thing? idfk

**John Laurens, my love**

**Washington tried to get me to take some time off work. He doesn’t understand how much I need this, how much I need my thoughts to be consumed with anything other than imagining you lying in an army hospital so far from home. I try not to worry but you know me, worry has always had the upper hand in our battles.**

**The worst part of Washington trying to force me to spend time relaxing (can you imagine the horror?) was that he didn’t even do it himself. Instead he sent Lee. Lee of all people! I told him to fuck off.**

**Apparently that counts as creating a hostile work environment. It’s all bullshit if you ask me. Everyone knows I’m too valuable for Washington to do anything to me. I didn’t even punch Lee this time! I mean, I came close. Especially when he mentioned you. It was actually pretty horrible. He just kept on saying he was sorry, that despite our differences you didn’t deserve that.**

**Looking back on it you should be so fucking proud of me for not decking the mother fucker in the middle of the break room. I swear, if he tries to do anything like that again I will, I don’t care what HR will say.**

**And I know that if you were here you’d be rolling your eyes. You’d still be smiling though. That little smile you always say you’re not wearing. You’re a terrible liar, John, always have been. I love that little smile. I love how I’m the only one who manages to get it out. Even when you dated other people I never saw you give them that smile, that smile that is arguing so hard with every other part of your body. I like to think it’s your heart speaking out against your dumb brain.**

**That smile was one of the reasons I fell so badly in love with you, you know. That little smile that would just slip out when you couldn’t help it. I always loved the way that smile would slowly take over your face until you were trying not to laugh.**

**The day you punched Lee was the first day you asked me out, do you remember that? Herc had just helped me drag you off the bastard and I was trying to mop your nose up. There was so much blood. That smell stuck with me for the rest of the day. Well, until you tried to kiss me. Then it was mostly just beer.**

**I never expected you to remember it the next day. I definitely didn’t expect you to act as if the alcohol didn’t change anything. We were twenty one, barely old enough to drink and you were smashed.**

**But you did remember.**

**The next day you came up to me so quiet and so small I was terrified. I tried to play it off and you were so ready to as well. But then there was that smile, that smile I couldn’t resist. Maybe I sounded insane. I don’t really remember what I said, just that there were a lot of words in there. I’m good at that, at writing until I don’t need to think about what’s happening today.**

**In that moment it was like the world stopped spinning all over again. We were held in stasis for a while as you explained just why you’d ran. I swear, if I could hurt your father even one hundredths of the amount he hurt you I’d do it in a heartbeat.**

**Maybe one day I will.**

**But either way it doesn’t matter. If Washington does force me to take time off then I can just spend it writing letters to you.**

**Waiting for you every moment, yours,**

**Alexander Hamilton**


End file.
